Mr. CW
Mr. CW is a main character and one of the leading protagonists of Narios FC. He is the owner of the team, as well as the founder of El Còrdoba-León Internacional Corporación, a Colombian shipping and transport company. He has been noted for his mysterious persona and extremely private business operations and personal life. According to sources, he has lived in Colombia since resigning from the FBI in 1998. Appearance Mr. CW is taller than average, with gray slicked back hair. He wears a full beard, which is now almost completely grayed. He is almost always seen wearing a suit, usually black with a blue tie or gray with a black tie. He more often than not wears sunglasses, even when indoors. When not wearing them, he sometimes sports reading glasses, though has previously expressed his embarrassment toward his waning eyesight. When speaking with business partners or clients, his voice is usually deep and raspy. However, his tone seems to lighten up around the soccer team and the players, particularly after a win. Career Mr. CW was born in Jackson, Wyoming, to a ski instructor and a nanny. While not much is known about his younger years, he apparently attended San Diego State University studying criminal justice. He joined the FBI in 1987, at the height of the illegal drug trade in Colombia and neighboring South American countries. He was stationed in Mejotá for six years, before taking on a lead assignment regarding a popular drug cartel, Los Tigres Blancos. In August of 1997, while his wife and eight year old son were visiting from the United States, the two were killed in a multiple car accident near Tarantílla. Deemed an accident, no charges were pressed, however indications later arose of a potentially planned attack on his family. Following the accident, Mr. CW continued with the agency for a year, before resigning under the suggestion of fellow agents who noticed a significant change in character and behavior. He permanently relocated to Colombia in the next months, in an attempt to find the perpetrators of the "accident". There is very little information on the following years of his life, but it has been noted that around 2002, he began working at an export company in Tarantílla, where he met future business partner, Manuel Rojas. By 2005, he moved to Botellín with Rojas to start a transport company, and founded El Còrdoba-León around the same time. Over the next decade, he worked closely with Rojas and turned El Còrdoba-León into a multimillion dollar global corporation. In 2015, the company purchased Narios FC, a failing squad from Muñoz, Colombia, for $15,000,000. The team relocated to Botellín, following the completion of El Còrdoba-León Megaplex, a brand new 75,000 seat stadium and housing complex for the squad. Personal Life Mr. CW lives in Botellín, Colombia, near the Megaplex. He is fluent in Spanish, French, German and Italian. He has not remarried since his wife's passing, and still occasionally wears his wedding band. He was an avid skier in his earlier years. No one is quite sure whether "CW" refers to his initials. He has never stated his full name, to anyone, and is only referred to by Mr. CW. A former employee of El Còrdoba-León referred to him as "C-Dubbs" during a company party; the employee was never seen again.